Anna mode Cupidon, ACTIVE !
by Emeraude-san
Summary: Princesse à la cour de sa sœur, Anna a deux grandes passions chanter et coller tout le monde en couple ! Crackfic totale ! (Présence de la Web Team et de ce cher Jack Sparrow) EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! J'avais depuis un moment cette histoire en tête (ou du moins le couple) comme cette fanfic n'a pas été corrigée par ma chère bêta, j'ai nommé : Lizzio je vous pris de me pardonner mes fautes.**

 **Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages de second plan.**

Le capitaine Karkarov rentra content de lui dans la salle du trône, un homme enchainé le suivait en baillant, le capitaine s'inclina devant la reine d'Arendelle. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva de derrière lui.

 **Alors c'est elle la reine Elsa… Laissez-moi me présenter mon brave** , déclarât le prisonnier en commençant à contourner le capitaine avant de se rappeler qu'il était attaché et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. **Et pourrais t'on m'enlever ça ?** Demanda-t'il en montrant les chaines. **Non ? Bon tampis…**

 **Qui est cet homme capitaine Karkarov Telian Vanon de Buisy ?** Demanda d'une voix froide et autoritaire Elsa.

 **Ce n'est qu'un pirate Ma Reine, il est recherché dans de nombreux pays.**

 **Pff, le nom à rallonge. Comment vous faites pour vous en rappeler** **Elsa** , le pirate insista sur le prénom qu'il prononça le plus suavement possible

Bon il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un regard glacial, habituellement les femmes fondaient dès qu'il disait ça.

 **Et donc capitaine Karkarov Telian Vanon de Buisy pourquoi l'avait vous amener devant moi ?**

 **Parce qu'il voulait craner !** S'exclama le pirate.

La reine lui gela les lèvres énervée par ses remarques, le pirate écarquilla les yeux extrêmement surpris et légèrement inquiet.

 **Merci Ma Reine. Je vous l'ai amené car voici le Capitaine Jack Sparow !**

Il déchanta vite quand il vit qu'Elsa restait de glace.

 **Magnifique, et ?** Demanda t'elle sarcastique

Son capitaine se décomposa tandis qu'une princesse rousse rentrait en courant dans la salle se qui arracha un soupire à sa sœur qu'elle réprimanda :

 **Anna j'aimerais parfois que tu évite de te faire passer pour une sauvageonne ! Tu es une princesse comporte toi comme t'elle.**

 **Oui, oui,** la princesse acquiesça machinalement et son regard dériva sur le pirate qui regardait fixement sa sœur.

Un plan machiavélique germa dans sa tête… Sa sœur lui jeta un regard méfiant sachant très bien à quoi signifiait ce sourire. Elle se leva et toisa les hommes devant elle.

 **Bien capitaine Karkarov Telian Vanon de Buisy, puisque vous avez tenu à me l'amener vous aurez l'immense honneur de l'emmener dans sa cellule** , déclara sarcastiquement Elsa, puis elle se tourna vers le pirate et le dévisagea longuement. **Quand à vous vous serez mené en justice.** Elle lui dégela les lèvres, lui permettant de parler. **Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire ?**

 **La cellule c'est obligatoire ?** Demanda Jack, incertain.

 **Oui.** Répondit autoritairement la Reine.

 **S'il-vous plait…** Implora le pirate.

 **Il me semble avoir dit quelque chose, Jack Sparow.**

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle séducteur et lui lança une œillade séductrice à laquelle la Reine resta (tatatan….) de glace (!). Elle agita une main et le pirate se retrouva enchainé par des chaines de glaces (ben oui c'est la reine des neiges pas la reine du fer ! Même si ça fait un peu con…). La reine se leva et d'un signe de la main ordonna à des gardes d'emmener le prisonnier dans sa cellule puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

 **Bien je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire.**

 **Moi ?**

 **Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle ?**

La princesse fit un tour sur elle-même avant de répondre négativement et de faire un magnifique sourire à sa grande sœur.

 **Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais tout** **à l'heure ?**

 **Oh rien !** Elle fit une pause puis déclarât avec un sourire provoquant : **Ah si ! Le pirate te regardait avec adoration et je trouve que vous feriez un magnifique couple.**

Elle éclatat de rire et s'enfuit en courant sous le regard choqué d'Elsa. La Reine rougit soudainement à la pensée que le pirate l'avait regardée comme si il l'a trouvée belle et attirante. 

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé e mettez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi les Jelly-Babies ! J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre mais je suis plutôt satisfaite ! Par contre pour les crossovers on ne peut mettre que 2 catégories c'est énervant !**

 **P.S.1 : Les youtubeurs s'appartiennent à eux même** _(en fait non, désolée de vous l'apprendre mais je les ai rachetés dans la nuit. Sorry!_ Merde ! Tu l'as fait avant moi ! _)_ **et si cette fanfic les dérange je m'engage à la supprimer. Rien ne m'appartient à part quelque persos secondaires.**

 **P.S.2 : Merci à ma béta LizziO qui me sauve la vie et vos yeux (** surtout vos yeux en fait ! **).**

o\Deux jours plus tard/o

Deux hommes rentrèrent dans la cellule de Jack Sparow, _(l'homme de ma vie. Juste après Joker, Beyond, Sebastian, Spencer, Sweets et... oui il y a beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie._ Jack et Spencer sont à moi ! Ok ?! _)_ suivis du capitaine Karkarov Telian Vanon de Buisy. Ilsle forcèrent à se lever.

 **-Ho ! Bonjour capitaine Machin-Chose !** S'exclama le pirate ironique en se demandant comment faisait la reine pour se souvenir du nom de son capitaine. **Quel bon vent vous amène ?**

 **-C'est l'heure de ton procès !** Lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique **. J'espère pouvoir te passer la corde au cou !** (Et moi je vous fais la promesse de faire souffrir ce connard !)

 **-Monsieur** , intervint un des gardes. **Il a rendez-vous à 15 heures piles et il est déjà 15 heures.** _(En r'tard, en r'tard je suis en retard!_ Ho un lapin blanc ! _)_

Celui que nous appellerons Capitaine Machin-Chose soupira et fit signe à notre cher Jack de se lever et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône. En les voyant arriver la Reine se leva et désigna trois hommes debout près du trône :

 **-Capitaine Jack Sparow voici le seigneur Kriss qui sera le juge** (je sais normalement c'est le roi ou la reine mais merde) **, le seigneur Lennon** **qui est le bourreau** **et représentera l'accusation et enfin le seigneur Mathieu qui sera votre avocat. Avez-vous des questions ?**

 **-Est-ce que je peux risquer la peine de mort ?**

 **-Oui brulééééééééééééé !** S'exclama notre cher Lennon, puis il continua en comptant sur ses doigts. **Ainsi que d'être torturé, pendu et écartelé !**

La Reine fit taire le pyromane d'un regard noir qui fut appuyé par les deux autres (Kriss et Mathieu) tandis que le pirate semblait légèrement inquiet.

 **-Autre chose** **?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **-Non, non…**

 **-Bien le procès peut commencer, je laisse la parole au juge,** fit Elsa en inclinant la tête vers le-dit juge.

 **-Merci ma Reine. L'accusé est rendu coupable de piraterie, de vol et d'attaques envers divers villes et villages. La parole à la défense.**

 **-Mon client en avait juste trop pris ! Et je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais pris de vie humaine !** _(_ _par contre il a tué un éléphant... Me demandez pas ce qu'il foutait là j'en ai aucune idée)_

 _ **-Objection ! Rien ne nous dit qu'il avait en effet**_ _)_ **consommé de la drogue. Et de toute façon je doute qu'il ait un permis spécial pour pouvoir en prendre !** _(Y'a un permis pour prendre de la drogue ? Je déménage!)_ **Moi je dis qu'il faut le brûler !**

 **-La parole est à l'accusé ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?**

 **-Que je n'ai jamais consommé de drogue, que je n'ai jamais tué personne et que je me suis fait voler mon bateau !** _(ce pauvre Jack.. dès qu'il a le dos tourné, le Pearl se fait la malle._ Ouais, le pauvre…. _)_

 **-On s'en fout !** S'exclama le Lennon.

Le pauvre pirate leur fit les yeux de chien battu les mieux réussi au monde (Même mieux que toi LizziO !), _(Impossible. OBJECTIOOOOOOOON)_ qu'il adressa surtout à la Reine qui commença à craquer. Heureusement le juge détourna l'attention en reprenant la parole :

 **-Votre langage !**

 **-Excusez-moi ! Ais-je le droit d'interroger le coupable ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas coupable juste accu…**

 **-Ce n'est pas à vous de parler** , le coupa le juge. **Et oui vous y êtes autorisé.**

 **-Merci,** le Lennon s'approcha de Jack. **Bien monsieur Jack Sparow, avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?**

 **-Non, enfin pas que je sache !** Répondit le pirate.

 **-Comment ça pas que vous sachiez ?**

 **-Et bien il est possible que mon taré de second ainsi que quelques membres de mon équipage aient peut-être tué des gens mais moi non.** Expliqua-t-il.

 **-Est-ce que vous possédez un permis de détention d'armes** (je ne sais pas si ça s'appelle comme ça) **?**

 **-Non mais là ou je vis normalement ça n'existe pas. Et est-ce que c'est pris en compte le fait que je me suis fait voler mon navire ?** _(C'est bien Jacky ! Persévère ! XD)_

 **-Non et j'ai pris ma décision.** La reine se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes. **Le pirate Jack Sparow est condamné aux travaux d'intérêts généraux pour dix ans. Son cas sera réétudié à ce moment là** (dans dix ans) **.**

Tout le monde la regarda surpris, il était rare que les procès se terminent aussi vite. Elsa croisa le regard de sa sœur qui semblait, heureusement, être la seule à avoir remarqué la légère rougeur qu'avaient pris ses joues. Elle se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard boudeur du Lennon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un jeune homme rentra dans le bureau de la reine, de nombreux documents dans les bras. Il tenta de s'incliner mais tomba, entraîné par le poids des feuilles. Elsa s'approcha du pauvre mec par terre et l'aida à se relever un sourire amusé au visage.

 **-Alexis, je t'ai déjà dit qu'en privé tu n'as pas à t'incliner.**

Elle ramassa une partie des papiers et alla s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que le dénommé Alexis finissait de récupérer les derniers documents et s'approcha de la reine :

 **-Désolé ma Reine**.

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Il y a plusieurs plaintes notamment de la part du bourreau, du fossoyeur et de votre sœur** , répondit le jeune homme **.**

 **Et que disent'ils ?** Demanda Elsa, légèrement inquiète.

 **Le bourreau se plaint que vous graciez trop souvent les prisonniers et que vous ayez interdit l'inquisition.**

Elle resta interloquée un instant, avant de demander s'il était sérieux.

 **J'en ai peur, le fossoyeur se plaint qu'il n'a plus de travail et demande à ce que l'on arrête de brûler les gens. Et enfin** , il ouvrit une lettre, la relit rapidement avant de déclarer, **votre sœur demande à ce que vous vous mariiez avec le pirate.**

 **Qu…qu…Comment ?!**

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Big Kiss ! Je vous aime !**

 **Tschüss 3**

 _Awé. Carrément. Tu décides de me voler l' (un des) homme(s) de ma vie, comme ça là... Et tu crois que j'vais pas réagir ? La guerre est déclarée !_

 **OK ! Si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras !** * **Sort un sabre et un canon** * **Buliaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**


	3. chapitre 3

**Bijour mes pandas au miel ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec notre cher pirate adoré ! Mais essayez pas de me le piquer ou je vous retrouve, et je vous enterre vivant ! Mouhaaaaa ! *musique inquiétante et rire machiavélique** ***** _ **Wow du con ! Ici la terre** **!** ***continue à rire*** **Bon comme elle n'a pas l'air décidée, je vais continuer ! Rien ne nous** **apparti…**_ **Rubis re-rentre dans ma tête ! Et laisse-moi continuer !** _ **Non ta gueule ! J'ai commencé je finis !**_ **Respecte ta créatrice !** ** _*sort un revolver et l'assomme avec*_ _Donc je disais ! Rien ne nous appartient à part quelques personnages secondaires, merci à LizziO et à celle qui suivent cette fanfic !_**

* * *

 **Travaux forcés, sérieux !** Soupira l'homme de  ma vie (c'est mon mien ! Bon c'est l'homme de ma vie avec Spenc', Morgan, le Fossoyeur et Victor mais on va pas chipoter...). _(_ _De base il est à moi depuis mon crush sur Johnny Depp depuis mes six ans... Mais bon. Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux bien te le passer, tant que j'ai Castiel..._ _ **^^)**_

 **T'as de la chance saloperie de pirate, moi je t'aurais condamné à mort !** Maugréa le capitaine machin chose (je ne me souviens plus du tout de son nom...). ( _Pas Douée._ )

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rejoindre la liste trèèèès longue des personnes qui veulent me tuer !** Lui répondit sarcastiquement la saloperie de pirate en question. **Et puis vous finirez par vous suicider de désespoir !**

 **Toi je vais te...**

 **Capitaine ! Puis-je parler au condamné en privé !** L'interrompit une jeune rousse qui se prenait pour Cupidon.

 **Mais...**

 **Je n'attendais comme réponse que « oui bien sur Votre Altesse ».**

 **Euh...**

 **Vous oseriez désobéir à votre princesse** ! Fit Jack, faussement outré et surtout ravi de le faire culpabiliser.

 **Mais ce n'est pas...**

 **Parfait ! Capitaine Sparow suivez moi !** S'exclama la princesse en insistant bien sur le capitaine et en sortant des cachots, suivie par ce dernier.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans les jardins du château :

 **Oh la tête qu'il avait ! C'était magnifique ! Merci de l'avoir fait culpabiliser, c'était génial !**

Le pirate sourit légèrement et s'inclina.

 **A votre service Votre Altesse** **! Puis-je connaître la raison de cet entretien ?**

Son interlocutrice eu un petit sourire innocent.

 **Oh trois fois rien ! Juste...**

 **Oui ?** Questionna le pirate sans bateau.

 **Comment trouvez-vous ma sœur ?**

 **Euh... Je la connais très peu, je ne puis formuler une réponse suffisamment claire pour vous satisfaire.**

Le sourire de la princesse s'élargit et elle demanda innocemment :

 **Et vous aimeriez mieux la connaître ?**

 **Pourquoi cet interrogatoire Votre Altesse ?**

 **Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions !**

 **Que... Quoi ?!**

 **Un valet viendra vous chercher et vous amènera dans les dortoirs des condamnés. Bonne nuit !**

Et la jeune fille partit en courant/sautillant le laissant en plan à se dire qu'elle était diabolique.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elsa perdue dans ses pensées n'entendit pas l'homme entrer. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'un couteau se posa sur sa gorge.

 **Bonjour petit glaçon...**

 **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **Ton pire cauchemar...**

 **Si vous pouviez éviter les phrases inutiles et ridicules, cela m'arrangerait,** déclara ennuyée la Reine.

 **Tu es courageuse petit glaçon...**

 **Juste habituée. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer !**

 **Habituée ? Et il ne me semble pas que tu sois en position de force.**

 **J'ai eu affaire à plusieurs assassins, vous n'en êtes qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Et cessez de me tutoyer !**

 **Vous verrez je serai le dernier... Et c'est moi qui ai l'arme donc c'est mo...**

 **Viktor *!**

 **François ?!**

Voulant profiter de la distraction du tueur, Elsa attrapa une dague et essaya de lui planter son arme dans le bras mais la pression du couteau s'intensifia la faisant stopper.

 **Lâche-la immédiatement !**

 **Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?**

Le fossoyeur l'attaqua avec sa pelle, forçant l'assassin à lâcher la Reine et à riposter mais un tir d'Elsa le força à s'enfuir.

 **Elsa, ça va ?**

 **Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **J'étais venue rendre visite à ma sœur chérie, et j'ai vu un mec sortir par la fenêtre.**

 **Ton langage !**

La princesse leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

 **Comporte toi comme une vrai princesse, et patati, patata. Je connais la chanson ! Si tu me disais plutôt qui était cet homme ?**

 **C'était un assassin et je souhaiterai m'entretenir seule avec le Fossoyeur.**

 **Mais...**

 **Anna s'il-te-plait, laisse-nous.**

 **Bien, j'aurais à te parler après, mais ce n'est pas urgent. A tout à l'heure !**

La Reine sourit, indulgente à sa sœur, mais lorsque la rousse fut sortie, un masque impassible et froid le remplaça.

 **D'où connaissez-vous cet homme ?**

 **Je... c'est juste une vieille connaissance.**

 **Bien que ce soit clair ! Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente. Donc si vous refusez d'être honnête, je me verrais contrainte à vous forcer. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?**

François déglutit péniblement, la souveraine pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait.

 **Oui Votre Majesté.**

 **Parfait.**

 **C'est un euh ami, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était toujours dans la guilde des assassins...**

 **Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?**

 **C'est un ami d'enfance !**

L'air se refroidit brutalement, et une petite tempête de neige commença à se former autour de la blonde. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que lui déclara glacialement :

 **Je croyais que nous étions mis d'accord.**

 **J'ai fait parti de leur guilde.**

La Reine ne sembla pas surprise, ce qui étonna le Fossoyeur, il allait demander pourquoi mais la jeune femme le devança :

 **Je le savais. Du moins pour votre passé.**

 **Mais... comment ?**

 **Je suis la Reine, j'ai des espions partout.**

 **Mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé ?**

 **Pour savoir si je pouvais vous faire confiance.**

 **Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas pour votre assassinat ?**

Elle grimaça intérieurement mais décida de dire la vérité ne serais-ce que pour le tester.

 **Mon espion à été trouvé et tué.**

 **Je vois. Puis-je prendre congé ?**

 **Oui. Dites à ma sœur de venir.**

La Reine se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de son bureau, elle savait dorénavant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'homme. Les sentiments de ce dernier, envers le tueur étaient trop importants. Elle avait vraiment parfois l'impression d'être prise pour une conne, la précipitation avec laquelle il avait répondu ne laissait pas de doute. L'arrivée de sa sœur la tira de ses pensées.

 **Elsa ! Qu'est-ce que le Fossoyeur a en rapport avec un assassin ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir !**

 **C'est un ancien assassin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?**

 **Et ça ne t'affole pas plus que ça ?**

 **Non, je le savais déjà. Donc ?**

 **D'accord. Comment tu trouves le pirate ?**

 **Arrête immédiatement avec ça !**

 **Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?** Demanda innocemment Anna.

 **Tiens, parlant de ça ! Tu compte te marier quand avec Kristof ?**

 **C'est ça change de sujet. Nan parce que lui il...**

 **VOS ALTESSES !**

* * *

 _ **Bon comme l'autre conne ne veut pas se réveiller, je vais aussi faire la fin ! Sérieusement je suis exploitée !**_ **C'EST TOI QUI M'A ASSOMEE ! Maintenant tu retourne faire tes trucs douteux et tu me laisse tranquille !** _ **Pff t'es qu'une ingrate ! Moi qui t'aide gentiment ! *se casse***_ **Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de ''Et une sœur, une !'' !**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Je vous aime !**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bijour mes pirates-pandas ! Oui un nouveau surnom !**

 **Rubis : De merde…**

 **Saphyr : Dis pas ça ! C'est mignon !**

 **D'abord ! Bref, un nouveau chapitre, mais je pense que vous l'aviez comprit ! Comme d'habitude avec cent ans de retard mais néanmoins avant l'épisode 37 de WTC ! Comme j'ai corrigé moi-même ce chapitre il est possible qu'il y est des fautes…**

 **Rubis : Possible ? Hautement probable tu veux dire !**

 **Mais ta gueule ! Laisse-moi finir !**

 **Disclamer : Les vidéastes qui apparaissent dans cette fic s'appartiennent et si elle l'est dérange je m'engage à la supprimer, Frozen et Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Il en va de même pour les auteurs de fanfiction.**

 **P.S : Parlant d'auteurs de fanfictions : je remercie La Mandragore de Nantes, Déponia, Ysalyne, Rain Iagami Production et Jafaden d'avoir accepté d'apparaitre dans cette fanfic ! D'ailleurs pour les deux dernières elles n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre, mais surement dans le prochain.**

 **Voili voilou (viola) Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

\- **Que ce passe t'il ?** Demandèrent en hurlant presque les deux sœurs.

 **-** **Le chevalier Antoine s'est** , souffla le serviteur épuisé en reprenant son souffle, **disputé avec la maitre d'armes et au fur et à mesure tout le monde s'est retrouvé à se battre à mains nues... Ils sont dans la salle des gardes.**

\- **Magnifique... Allez chercher le Conseiller et dites lui de me retrouver dans la salle des gardes. Anna viens avec moi !**

 **\- Bien votre Altesse !** Le jeune homme tourna les talons et repartit en courant.

Elsa sortit de la pièce, Anna sur les talons et se dirigea vers la salle des gardes la tête haute, rapidement mais néanmoins dignement. Les deux sœurs traversèrent une bonne parie du palais et croisèrent Alexis à qui la rousse résuma la situation, la Reine semblant bien trop énervée pour pouvoir parler sans hurler. Elle arriva devant la porte d'où s'échappaient des bruits de bagarres, et d'un geste de la main Elsa généra un vent glacial qui ouvrit la grande porte et en claqua les battant contre le mur. L'air dans la pièce descendît brusquement puis la Reine rentra dans la pièce :

\- **SILENCE !** Hurla la blonde.

Tous les guerriers présents se figèrent surpris puis apeurés. Tandis qu'Anna riait doucement, Alexis regardait la scène désespéré par la maturité des soldats.

\- **Que quelqu'un m'explique IMMEDIATEMENT ce qui se passe ICI !**

Personne ne bougea, la plupart des soldats encore dans une position de bagarre. Elsa fit apparaitre un golem (Sa : C'EST GUIMAUVE !) (Non) (Sa : Mais euh !) qui s'avança vers le tas et en sortit une personne au hasard, personne qui se révéla être encore par un superbe hasard le chevalier Antoine Daniel.

\- **Tient Chevalier,** **voulez vous bien nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé et d'un ton volontairement mielleux.

\- **Hum…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Comment dire ma Reine…**

 **\- Peut-être préférez vous que j'appelle Déponia pour pouvoir plus facilement répondre ?**

 **\- Non non non non ! Je vais tout vous expliquer !**

 **\- Parfait ! Allez-y donc !**

 **\- J'ai eu euh… une petite altercation avec la maitre d'arme et tout le monde s'est allié à l'un de nous deux ducoup cela a dégénéré en bagarre générale.**

 **\- Bien, j'ai à vous parler à tout les deux !**

Une jeune femme blonde s'extirpa du tas et rejoignit le chevalier aux cheveux défiants les lois de la gravité. La reine tourna les talons, suivie d'Anna, Alexis, le chevalier Antoine et de la maitre d'Armes. Pas un mot ne fut prononcés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le bureau d'Elsa.

\- **Bien. Que vous vous disputiez, soit. Que vous en veniez aux mains soit. Mais ! Que vous le faites dans la salle des gardes et en entrainant avec vous vos compagnons d'armes non, ce n'est pas acceptable ! C'est pour cela que vous passerez deux jours dans les cachots et que vos camarades devront assurer les fonctions des serviteurs, du moins en ce qui concerne l'ensemble des quartiers des soldats !**

 **\- Mais…** Commença la maitre d'armes.

\- **Cette sentence n'est pas négociable ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre Mandragore ?**

 **\- Oui Majesté.**

 **\- Parfait, Conseiller Breut, allez alerter un garde.**

 **\- Bien ma Reine.**

Le jeune homme sortit un instant, pendant que dans la pièce, Elsa jouait avec un couteau en glace et qu'Anna et les deux guerriers n'osaient rien dire. La Mandragore jeta un regard noir à Antoine qui le lui rendit et jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis revienne, ils firent la bataille de regard la plus silencieuse et la plus puérile de tous les temps.

 **\- C'est fait Votre Altesse** , déclara Alexis en revenant accompagné d'un garde.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il votre Majesté ?** Demanda le garde en s'inclinant la main sur le cœur.

 **\- Le chevalier Antoine Daniel et la maitre d'armes la Mandragore on été sanctionnés suite à leur dispute armée à deux jour de cachots. Emmenez-les immédiatement !**

 **\- Bien votre Majesté,** bien qu'il fut surpris, le garde se repris rapidement et entraina les deux guerriers dehors.

 **\- Conseiller Breut, avez-vous noté ?**

 **\- Je suis entrain ma Reine.**

 **\- Parfait, lorsque vous aurez finit vous irez annoncer ma décision ma décision aux soldats fautifs. Vous désignerez aussi un ou une responsable.**

 **\- C'est comprit votre Majesté.**

 **Plus tard dans les cachots**

 **\- Allons mon brave qui m'amenez-vous ?**

 **\- Ferme-la, pirate !**

 **\- Capitaine !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je suis un capitaine !**

 **\- Oh silence !** Le garde s'adressa ensuite à son collègue qui gardait la prison et lui demanda : **Où est-ce que je peux mettre un chevalier et la maitre d'armes ?**

 **\- Euh… Je peux savoir pourquoi ils sont là ?**

Les regards assassins que lui lancèrent les deux concernés lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas duuuutout utile d'avoir la réponse.

 **\- Ben euh, ils peuvent aller ici.** Finit'il par déclarer en montrant les deux cellules attenantes à celle de Jack (Hasard, bel hasard ! Oh bonjour Fée des intrigues pourries !).

Une fois les deux fautifs enfermés, le jeune soldat sortit tandis que le gardien de la prison tentait de ne pas s'enfuir en courant tant la force des regards noirs de ses deux supérieurs pesaient dans son dos.

 **\- Bonsoir, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et vous vous êtes ?**

 **\- Fermez-la, pirate.** Ragea la blonde (R : je vais la calmer vite, ta petite rageuse moi !) (O_o laisse ma maman tranquille !).

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dis ça ? Et en plus vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !**

 **\- Pensez-vous vraiment que nous sommes d'humeur ?** Demanda sèchement Antoine.

 **\- Justement ! Discuter avec des gens peut-être très bon pour le moral !**

La Mandragore et Antoine soupirèrent de concert sans répondre.

 **\- Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas le faire je vais me présenter ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pirate navigant anciennement dans les caraïbes. Je suis aussi le propriétaire du Black Pearl mais on me l'a volé alors je fais avec ! Cela dit est-ce que vous saviez que…**

Et le pirate continua ainsi pendant plus de trois heures, mais comme l'auteur est une flemmarde sans inspiration on va couper là (R : Vu que c'est toi qui as écrit ça, je rêve où tu es entrain de t'auto-insulter ?!) (En même temps depuis quand c'est un secret que je suis une flemmarde ?^^) (R : Vu comme ça…).

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **\- Ysalyne ! Attend-moi !**

La dénommée Ysalyne se retourna en entendant son nom et vit notre rousse préférée lui courir après en l'apostrophant.

 **\- Bonsoir Anna ! Comment-vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bonsoir ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Il est plus de 18 heures** , répondit Ysalyne en riant.

 **\- Déjà ?! Mon après-midi est passée tellement vite !**

 **\- Tu me racontes ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Viens allons nous assoir !**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **\- Et bien, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ta sœur ! Je comprends pourquoi elle est énervée. Mais tu penses sérieusement qu'il y a un truc entre elle et le pirate ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine et je vais réussir à les mettre ensemble !**

 **Re-salut bande de panda ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et je laisse la parole à Saphyr et à sa tête de chat botté pour vous demander des reviews !**

 **Saphyr : Les reviews sont meilleures que les cookies, alors review please ! *fait ça tête de chat botté***

 **C'était Emeraude-san la pirate qui retourne sur son bateau pour bubuller et piller des navires ! (Et sacrifié des gens à la gloire de la déesse Déponia, sinon elle gueule ! XD Qu'est-ce que c'est capricieux une déesse !)**

 **3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saluuuuut moussaillons !**

 **R : et c'est le retour des surnoms merdiques…**

 **Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Donc dans ce chapitre apparait la génial Rain Igami Production, allez lire impérativement ses fanfictions !**

 **Sa : ainsi que celles de toutes les personnes qui apparaissent dans cette fanfics ! Et puis regardez les vidéos des vidéastes qu'Emeraude victimise !**

 **D'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas les vidéastes présents dites le moi j'en ferais la liste !**

 **Disclaimer : aucuns des youtubeurs et des fanfictionneuses dont j'utilise le personnage. Je supprimerai bien évidement cette fanfiction si elle gêne l'un d'entre eux.**

 **Un gros câlin à VixMaya ma chère femme qui a corrigé cette fanfic et qui sauve vos yeux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Anna toqua prudemment au bureau de sa sœur qu'elle savait réveillée depuis plusieurs heures alors qu'il n'était que huit heure.

\- Entrez !

La princesse rentra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Elsa.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Anna. Que fais-tu là ? Demanda la Reine sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

\- Rien de spécial, je voulais juste savoir qui est la nouvelle mage.

\- Elle se nomme Rain Igami, c'est une élémentaliste de feu.

\- Quand est-elle arrivée ?

\- Pendant la nuit.

\- Merci. Elle est dans les locaux habituels ?

\- Non le dernier mage a fait des dégâts considérables dedans en plus de les faire sur sa personne. Elle est au somment de la tour est.

\- D'accord. Au fait, Elsa as-tu dormis cette nuit ?

\- J'avais du travail.

Anna secoua la tête désespérée.

\- Alexis ce soir force là à dormir. S'il-te-plait.

\- Bien princesse Anna. Répondit le conseillé amusé.

\- Merci ! Et appelle moi seulement Anna !

La rouquine s'en alla, presque en courant voir la nouvelle élémentaliste, après avoir vaguement salué de la main les deux autres.

\- Dépêchez vous bande de couilles molles ! Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul !

\- Mais Nina ! T'es pas sensé faire avec nous ?

\- Ta gueule Gertrude ! Travaille te pose pas de question !

\- Moi c'est Enora….

L'esclavagiste allait répliquer mais ce fit couper par un soldat à bretelle qui vint aussi se plaindre.

\- Nina ? Appela le soldat en question avec une voix de mourant.

\- Oui Math ?  
Le sourire mielleux que lui offrit la jeune chevalier aurait du le persuader de se taire…

\- Je me suis foulé la cheville…. J'ai très mal !

\- Tient, tient, tient… C'est amusant quand même… Tu t'es blessé après avoir appris la sentence décidée par la reine… QUELLE COCASSE COINCIDENCE, HEIN ?!*

\- Deux…

Heureusement pour Enora la blonde était un peu sourde, elle ne se fit donc pas découper en fines tranches.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que sans mains, sans dents et aveugle tu peux passer le balai ?

Le tout étant dit calmement avec un sourire affable et compréhensif tandis qu'elle jouait nonchalamment avec un poignard. Le jeune soldat déglutit péniblement en croisant le regard sadique de sa supérieure.

\- Maintenant tu as exactement trois secondes pour prendre ce balai et commencer à nettoyer la salle d'entrainement et l'armurerie !

\- Oui Nina….

\- ON DIT ''OUI CHEVALIER !''. EST-CE CLAIR SOLDAT MATH ?!

\- Oui Nin…. Chevalier !

Lorsque les soldats qui gardaient la grande porte revinrent, ils assistèrent à un spectacle étrange. La chevalier Nina LaBlonde était assise sur une table et aiguisait sa hache tandis qu'autour d'elle les chevaliers, les écuyers et les simples soldats nettoyaient le sol, passaient le balai et rangeaient les pièces.

\- Qu'est-ce que…. ?

\- Ah vous voilà vous ! Puisque vous avez surveillé la grande porte vous avez droit à cinq minutes de pose. Après vous irez-vous occuper du linge !

\- …..Hein ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié la décision de la reine….

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira leurs regards.

\- Ha oui…. C'est vrai….

\- Ducoup on fait quoi…. ?

\- Et bien c'est très simple ! Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure vous avez cinq minutes de pose et ensuite vous irez vous occuper du linge !

\- Oui Nina….

\- Chevalier !

\- Quoi chevalier ?

\- ON DIT ''OUI CHEVALIER !'' C'EST CLAIR ?!

\- Oui chevalier…..

\- Entrez !

La nouvelle élémentaliste, vit entrer une rousse de type à tresses plus communément appelé princesse Anna.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis venue voir si vous étiez bien installée !

\- Bonjour à vous aussi princesse. Parfaitement bien je vous remercie.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Je me nomme Rain Igami Votre Altesse.

\- Je déteste ces titres ! Appelez-moi Anna mademoiselle Igami !

\- Si vous préférez, la magicienne lâcha un petit rire amusé. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai fait du thé….

\- Avec plaisir merci !

\- Alexis ? Est-ce que tout est prêt pour leur arrivée ?

\- Oui Votre Altesse, ils doivent arriver dans environ une semaine.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda mortellement sérieuse.

\- Alexis ! Si tu ne me tutoies pas et que tu ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, je te jure que tu finiras au cachot !

Le conseillé ouvrit de grand yeux surpris et effrayé.

\- Ou-oui Vo… euh Elsa !

\- Excuse moi je suis un peu sur les nerfs….

\- Ce ne rien…

\- Mais tu risques quand même de finir en prison si tu ne me tutoies pas.

 **Re-bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui bien entendu laissez une review même pas constructive !**

 **Vous avez remarqué le * ?**

 **R : t'espère quand même pas qu'ils te répondent….**

 **Bref… trouvez d'où vient la réplique que hurle littéralement Nina et vous gagnerez un O S sur le thème de votre choix !**

 **Et ne vous inquiétez pas on reviendra à Jack et Elsa au prochain chapitre !**

 **Tschüss les gens !**

 **J'vous aime !**


End file.
